


Chaotic Good

by laadychat



Series: fics I've never finished [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Marinette is the chaotic queen and she's just met her aly at school - Alya! Nino has no idea how to contain these two chaotic forces until a certain blonde came to them.**this is purily for laughs, there's not really a plot, per se. also aged up to seniors(17/18)*





	Chaotic Good

Marinette and Nino walked side by side up the stairs to their school. New school year, same old school. These two have been friends since they were kids and just their luck, they’ve manage to be in the same class every year. And senior year wasn’t all that much different.

“Dude, I heard we’ll be getting a few new students this year in our class. I’m so stoked.” Nino said as he chewed on a macaron. “We haven’t had a new student since Max joined four years ago.”

Nodding along to what her friend said, Marinette tugged him towards their assigned classroom. “Apparently, one of them is Chloe’s best friend. I wonder what they’ll be like.”

Snorting, Nino rolled his eyes. “Hopefully nothing like Chloe.”

Chuckling, Marinette shoved his shoulder with hers as they walked into the classroom. “Man, I had the craziest day yesterday. You know that pigeon dude, Mr. Ramier?”

Nino only raised an eyebrow, wondering again how exactly his friend gets into all these weird situations.

“I asked him why he liked them so much, you know? Like _why pigeons?_” She dramatically threw her hands in the air and tilted her head back. “I guess that was a _sensitive topic_ because he made this weird sound and I _kid you not,_" hopping on the first desk in the room, she sprawled herself on it. "they all came after me! Look, I even got this video!" Bolting up quickly, Marinette shoved her phone in his face, the video displaying how true to her words she was. 

Instead of the fleeing in terror, like how most people would, her laughter of glee was clearly heard through the phone speakers. Nino shook his head and let out a exasperated sigh. 

"Marinette, why would you do that?" 

Giving him the best innocent look she could muster, Marinette gasped. "I just wanted to know! I didn't think he'd release his beasts on me like that." 

Much to her delight, laughter could be heard throughout the whole classroom. Marinette only grinned and waved the phone, showing the video once again.

"Dupain-Cheng, this is exactly why you'll be asking me for bail money one day." Chloe scoffed, however she failed to remove the bemused smile on her lips.

Marinette made her way to the blonde girl and threw her arms around her. She planted a kiss on her cheeks, giggling as Chloe tried to wiggle away. "Aw, I always knew you cared about me. Of course you'd bail me out!"

"Let go of me!"

The bluenette continued to hang on, surprising the blonde with just how strong she actually was. But after a few minutes of struggling, Marinette decided to let go, blowing Chloe a kiss as she took a seat at the front of the room. Right next to Nino.

"Uh, you need to move, Dupain-Cheng. My friend is coming today and that's his seat."

Turning around in the seat, Marinette lifted an eyebrow. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, before sighing. "Please?"

Smiling in victory, Marinette got up from her spot and nudged Nino. "You're getting a new friend today, dude. Remember to be nice."

NIno scowled at that and shooed her away, muttering about how he didn't need her watching over him. As he watched her walk towards a girl sitting all by herself, Nino wondered how his friend hasn't gotten thrown in juvie or detention for some of the things she's done. There are times where he _swore _she was going to get in trouble, only for it to turn out in her favor in the end. Once, she found out that someone was bullying Rose and it was the first time he'd learned to really question her sanity. He was afraid to ask what actually happened but that bully wasn't seen for a whole week. And the moment he stepped foot into the school, he was on his knees begging Rose for forgiveness and wouldn't stop giving her gifts for a whole month. Throughout the entire time, Marinette had this smug grin whenever the bully would cower around her. 

Nino loved how fiercely she'd protect her friends, but he questions her methods.

Glancing over at her right now, he rolled his eyes when he noticed how hyper her and her seat mates where being. Realizing he had a few more minutes before class started officially, he took this opportunity to walk over to them.

"Girl, you did _what_ to him? How are you not expelled?"

He raised his eyebrows, confused as to what exact situation the new girl was talking about. There are a _lot _of things Marinette has done to warrant such a question.

Marinette smirked and pointed her chin towards Nino. "Ask him. He couldn't look at me eyes for months afterwards."

"Are you talking about Jordan? And how you made sure he worshiped the ground Rose walked on?" Nino piped in, shaking his head.

Marinette nodded, proud of her accomplishment. "No one messes with my friends. By the way, this is Nino." She waved her hand towards the aspiring DJ. "Nino, this is Alya. She just transferred!"

Nino nodded his head and gave the new girl a smile. "Welcome, dudette. Unfortunately, you got stuck with Marinette Dupain-Cheng as a seatmate, don't let her influence you too much."

"Are you kidding me, I _live _for crazy." Alya laughed, throwing her arms around the bluenette.

Nino looked at them in amusement, slightly worried about how the school react to these two teaming up. The teacher cleared her throat and Nino moved back to his seat, slightly disappointed on not being near the two girls. He frowned when he noticed the seat next to him was empty. _So much for new friend._

"Everyone, we have a couple of new students joining our class today. Alya Cesaire and Adrien Agreste." She pointed at the girl next to Marinette, who smiled and waved, before calling for attention again. "Adrien will be joining us tomorrow."

_I wonder what he's like_. Nino thought the name sounded familiar but couldn't pinpoint exactly why it did, but shrugged and continued to pay attention to class.

-

By lunch time, Nino was sure that Marinette and Alya would become the chaotic duo. He had no idea how, but Marinette ended up dragging Alya with her during each class break. So far, they've managed to spray paint the girls' locker room with the help of Alix - _they weren't going to fix them unless they were forced to. No fair the boys' locker room is better_, as Marinette put it - disabled the security system - _this violates our right of privacy!, _Alya mentioned - and somehow got two people to confess to each other. He had no idea how they walked away without even a detention slip but shrugged it off. Looks like luck was on their side.

"_What?_ How'd you managed to get Sky to confess? He swore that he would rather die than admit he had feelings for Jade yesterday." Nino scoffed, setting his sandwich down as he glanced between the two girls in front of him.

Marinette shrugged and continued to eat her strawberries. "It was pretty easy, actually. I thought it'd take more than it did."

Nino sighed and looked at Alya. "What did you guys do?" He shook his head when Alya gave him nothing but a cheeky grin. "I'm guessing I don't even want to know?"

"No, you really don't." Marinette chuckled and threw a blueberry at him - one he skillfully caught with his mouth. Score one for the Nino man. "You know I have my ways."

Scowling at that, Nino continued to eat his food. Marinette hardly told him how she did the things she did - _you're too innocent, Nino. I can't have you be an accomplice _\- and sometimes, he was more than grateful for the bliss. But sometimes, he _just wanted to know_.

"Just whatever you do, _don't get expelled_," he sighed and rubbed his face. He needs to make a new friend and soon - there's no way he could deal with these two all by himself.

As if to answer his prayers, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he took notice of the boy standing next to him. Someone he's never seen before but strangely looks familiar.

"Hey, you're Nino, right?"

Nino, confused, nodded his head and shifted his body to face the stranger better. "Yup, that's me. Who are you?"

The blonde boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I'm Adrien. I wasn't able to make it to class earlier but I was told you're my seatmate."

Blinking, Nino leaned back to get a better look at the boy in front of him, instantly suspicious but also curious. "You're Chloe's friend, right?"

At that question, the boy slummed, only causing Nino's curiosity to rise. "Why does everyone say that?"

"You'll see soon enough, blondie." Marinette chuckled and smiled brightly at him. "Hey Adrien. I'm Marinette and this is Alya. You should totally sit with us today."

Nino rolled his eyes and sat the spot next to him. _Maybe Adrien is nothing like Chloe_, he thought, watching the way Adrien lit up at the invitation. "Yeah, sit with us. You're gonna be stuck with us for a while, dude. Plus," he pointed his thumb at the two girl sitting in front of him. "that's the chaotic duo and I'm gonna need up containing them."

Alya laughed and she threw a scrunched up napkin, only to laugh harder when Nino glared. "Come on, what's wrong with a little fun, DJ boy."

"Alya," Marinette stood up, tugging the said girl with her. "We got some work to do, partner. And," Nino groaned when he saw the glint in her eyes - the one where he knew she wasn't up to no good. "you're gonna like this. Sorry, blondie, but ws gotta go!" She came around and placed a hand on his shoulder. Nino raised his eyebrows when he noticed how Adrien looked at Marinette in wonder. "We'll see you in class!" 

With that said, she dashed off along with Alya, leaving behind the two boys. Sighing, Nino turned to the new boy and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about Marinette. She's pretty fierce but sometimes does questionable things. Alya and her just met but they'll definitely be a force to be reckoned with."

"They seem pretty cool, do you think they'll like me as their friend? Adrien asked and Nino was taken aback by the vulnerability he saw. Smiling, he gently squeezed his shoulder.

"My dude, they've already adopted you into the gang. But just a warning - don't ask questions you mostly wouldn't want the answer to."

Before Adrien could ask for further clarification, a loud shriek and a fading giggles could be heard.

"_Marinette!"_

**Author's Note:**

> what's up, my dudes. back at it again with them fics. comments are welcomed!


End file.
